Ash's Primeape
| evolution=1| numeps1=less than 1| firststagename=Mankey| secondstagename=Primeape| gender=Unknown| prevonum=056| evo1num=057| epnum=EP025 | epname=Primeape Goes Bananas | firstevoep=EP025 | firstevoname=Primeape Goes Bananas | current=Training with | java1=Hiroshi Ōtake| enva2=Hiroshi Ōtake (EP025) Michael Haigney (EP029) Unknown (BW116)| java2=Hiroshi Ōtake| }} Ash's Primeape (Japanese: サトシのオコリザル Satoshi's Okorizaru) was the eighth that in the Kanto region, and his ninth overall. History Original series Ash caught Primeape on in the episode Primeape Goes Bananas. On the road to Celadon City, Ash learned that had already caught 30 Pokémon. Upon hearing this, Ash aspired to catch more for himself. Soon afterward, a friendly wild Mankey ate some of 's food. Ash took this opportunity to try to catch the Pokémon, but the Poké Ball failed, instead catching a rice ball. Mankey was angered and chased the group, beat up Ash, and stole his . Mankey gleefully teased Ash as the young Trainer fumed about having his beloved cap stolen. took this opportunity to make a plan to capture , with Mankey walking up to Team Rocket. James kicked it out of sight and this angered the Pig Monkey so much that it evolved into Primeape. It proceeded to punch Jessie in the face, sending her face-first into a rock, then viciously attacked the Team Rocket members. After it beat up Brock, chased Ash and down Route 7 and followed Ash into one of Team Rocket's pitfalls, Ash made several attempts to catch the rampaging Primeape, and eventually, his was finally able to defeat it. Ash caught it and unleashed it upon Team Rocket, where it brutalized them and sent them blasting off into a nest full of wild Primeape. It appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Scent-Sation! and was planned to be used against Erika. However, Ash decided not to when he recalled how crazy it was. ]] In The Punchy Pokémon, after leaving Celadon City, Ash and his friends met a man named who was training to win the P1 Grand Prix, a tournament for Pokémon. Anthony's daughter, , wanted him to stop spending so much time away from home training. Brock and Ash volunteered to enter the tournament to discourage Anthony, with Ash entering Primeape. In the first match against a , Ash saved Primeape from a nasty fall, which caused the usually angry Pokémon to become closer to Ash. Primeape eventually won the tournament. Anthony offered to train Primeape for Ash, with the promise of training it to become a P1 champion, so Ash left Primeape with Anthony. Primeape, unlike the other Pokémon that Ash has given to another Trainer for training, hasn't been seen since (although the narrator in the dub hinted at the end of the episode that it's possible that Primeape would return). Other appearances Primeape made a cameo appearance along with Ash's other Pokémon in Spurt!, GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~, Be an Arrow!, and It's Always You and Me. It was also seen in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! when Ash remembered the time when Charmander battled Primeape. Personality and characteristics Primeape was only around for a few episodes, but it had a lot of personality. It was very mischievous, mercilessly vicious, extremely violent, almost always out of control, had a very short fuse and was prone to an explosive rage. This notably caused Ash to audibly reconsider using Primeape in a Gym against Erika. But under the explosively violent personality, it had a softer side, which allowed it to bond with Ash. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Primeape Mega Kick|1=Primeape Scratch|2=Primeape Thrash|3=Primeape Seismic Toss|4=Mankey Thrash}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Mega Kick|1=Scratch|2=Thrash|3=Seismic Toss|4=Thrash as a Mankey}}}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga 's Mankey appeared in Clefairy Tale. It was initially a member a larger group of Mankey pursued in a forest by Ash and his . After Fearow cut the Mankey off and attacked them with , the Mankey panicked and slammed into a nest, causing both groups to be attacked by a swarm of angry Poison Bee Pokémon. Later, after finding out that his Mankey was only a Grade D capture, a disappointed Ash started walking around and came across a man who offered him a map of Mt. Moon to find . Ash offered the man his Mankey in exchange for the map, only to later find out that the map was false and that he had been scammed. Trivia * Primeape is Ash's first Pokémon that: ** is a type. ** evolved onscreen prior to its capture. ** was caught in its fully evolved form. ** Ash captured by weakening it in battle with a Pokémon other than . ** was left with another Trainer for training, and the only one among them that has not been reunited with Ash. * During Pokémon Sunday on June 27, 2010, presenter Shokotan chose Primeape in her ideal team for Ash. * Among the Pokémon Ash owned for more than one episode, Primeape holds the record for the fewest onscreen appearances, appearing in only two episodes (four including flashbacks). Related articles Primeape de:Ashs Rasaff es:Primeape de Ash fr:Colossinge de Sacha it:Primeape di Ash ja:サトシのオコリザル zh:小智的火爆猴